


The Factory

by wholockkie_127



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Aphrodisiacs, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockkie_127/pseuds/wholockkie_127
Summary: The Doctor and Clara find themselves in an awkward situation while imprisoned on an unknown planet. Can the Doctor get them to safety before their friendship is ruined, or will their true feelings for each other be revealed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here, and the first fic I've ever written, well, still currently writing. I decided to go ahead and post a bit to see what everyone thinks, I've been stuck on it for a while now and really need some motivation to finish it up. I have no beta but I do my best to edit myself before posting.

They had been running for what felt like hours. Clara's side ached and she heaved for breath, even the Doctor looked ragged and short of breath at this point. They were trapped on an unknown planet, the TARDIS was nowhere to be found, and the Doctor had somehow managed to offend a rather prominent looking member of a species even he had never encountered before. A species so foreign that the TARDIS couldn't translate what they were shouting when the Doctor tried speaking with them, but Clara could tell it didn't sound very friendly, and the looks on their purple faces were growing more stern by the second. Clara had turned toward the Doctor, and grabbing her hand, he mouthed one word, "Run!" and they were still running.  
They could hear the threatening shouts and crackles of electricity coming from the purple aliens' weapons of choice. This species apparently had plenty of stamina, and could make the marathon runners on Earth look downright pitiful, thought Clara as the Doctor pulled her into yet another dark alleyway to elude them long enough for a moment's rest. "They're close behind...can't rest long," puffed the Doctor between breaths. "So, what's the plan, Doctor? We have no clue where we are, no clue who they are, and no idea what happened to the TARDIS since someone decided to pretend he knew exactly where we are and insist that it would be a grand idea to go hiking up a mountain because the bloody clouds looked strange!" Clara huffed. "I thought I knew...and I thought we should investigate those clouds because they would have meant something very strange indeed if we had landed on the planet whose coordinates I typed in on the TARDIS, she brought us here instead, completely not my fault!" even the Doctor didn't believe the last part of that statement, Clara was in danger, never mind the fact that he was too, and yes it was all his fault. His head sank low with a cross look from Clara. "Well, if you'd just admit when you don't know something, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now, would we? You had to be all, oh I know these guys, let me do the talking Clara, and not tell me the bloody truth until we were running for our lives!" Clara noticed the expression on the Doctor's face had changed, he had been annoyed with Clara, but this was different, angry, but not at her, the Doctor looked very angry... at himself. "I'm sorry, Clara, I...," Clara held a finger to his mouth to stop him, she didn't want to see him like this, she didn't need him feeling sorry for anything or feeling guilty and worried about her, she needed him to be the strong and brilliant man who faced down daleks without a second thought. "I shouldn't blame you, and none of this will get us out of here, so be the clever time lord I know and do a thing already!" Clara flashed him a smile and with that he perked up, screwdriver in hand and turned to take on this world and get his TARDIS back. And in doing so, turned right into a big purple angry alien's chest.  
Clara awoke, startled as she could sense her body was standing straight up, and she could feel her side burning so intensely, she knew this time it wasn't just from too much running. She opened her foggy eyes, and blinked a few times at what she saw. There was a glowing yellow electricity all around her body, a force field? Some type of restraint? It was holding her upright on some sort of platform, no, not a platform, a cart, she was being moved. She looked up and saw the Doctor facing her, covered in the buzzing yellow restraint as well, and although it was standing him straight up, his eyes were closed. She could hear his faint breathing, he was alright, she hoped, just knocked out like she had been. She moved her eyes around the room (the only part of her that she could move under the force field), seeing as much as she could of their surroundings without being able to turn her head. The cart they were on was very long and held several captives all stood up in one narrow row, all paired off, boy girl, facing each other, the electric barrier shining around each prisoner. There were more carts, several all around the large room, each being pushed by one of the large purple beings. She thought it looked like some sort of warehouse, but the modern crisp look of the structure and the swarm of activity that seemed to be going on would remind any earthling of a busy airport. Clara turned her eyes back to the Doctor, he needed to wake up, needed to see all this, maybe he would know something about what this was or where they were now? But try as she might, Clara couldn't speak. She forced her lips to move with all her might, but they might as well have been made of stone, it's a wonder the restraints would even allow her eyes to move or her nostrils to draw in air. Her whole body, rendered completely useless, save her eyes and nose. She made an attempt at shouting for him through closed lips, the mumbles didn't seem to reach his ears, so she screamed into her closed mouth with all the volume she could muster, much like one does sometimes out of sheer frustration. The Doctor's eyes shot open wildly, frantically searching in every direction of the room to see where they were. Once he realised his surroundings, and noticed the male, female couplings of the prisoners, a very worried look knitted his brow. He stared back at Clara, eyeballing her up and down, as if to reassure himself that she was unharmed. She winked to say, I'm fine, and then she saw something else hit his features, a wince of pain. She looked at him with concern but quickly remembered her own burning pain in her side.  
She thought back to the alley, to the last thing she remembered...the Doctor facing the alien who'd caught up to them, the alien whacking his electric weapon on the back of the Doctor's neck as he shook with the jolts running through his body. Clara had been terrified, she called out, fearing for the Doctor's life. More aliens rounded the corner at the sound of her voice. When the Doctor didn't go down as easily as they'd hoped, more weapons hit his back and legs until his writhing went limp, a lifeless helpless form lying on the street. She remembered thinking he was dead, she remembered falling to her knees and sobbing for him when the alien next to her prodded her lightly in the side, she'd felt the current pulse through her body for only a mere fraction of a second before everything had turned black. If a short burst from that thing was still sending so much burning pain through her side, how much more pain could the Doctor be in now, after having endured so many of the weapons for such a long time, Clara thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the really fun stuff just yet, this first chapter is just about setting the scene but it will get there I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

All of the prisoners on the carts were being pushed to a small doorway on the far side of the warehouse and slowly filtered through. When their cart passed through the opening, the Doctor and Clara saw another impossibly large room, filled with cramped metal barred cages that reached from floor to ceiling as far as the eye could see. Some already had inhabitants locked inside, two to a cell, the rest had doors wide open, awaiting new occupants. Their cart wheeled alongside the cages with open doors and came to a stop. A burly purple guard marched up beside them, firmly placing one hand on Clara and one hand on the Doctor, he gave them a hard shove right off the cart and into the cell. They clattered onto the floor like toys being thrown about, still stiff as boards inside the restraints, the restraints that, thankfully, kept them from receiving any damage or pain due to the fall. The Doctor just happened to land facing the guard, and watched as he pulled a small remote from a fold in his thick leathery armored skin. His fat purple fingers hit a series of buttons on the remote, and the cell door locked shut in the same instant that the buzzing restraints vanished from both of their bodies.   
Finally freed, Clara rose to her knees and looked with concern in the Doctor's direction. He was struggling with getting back up, and the fake hint of a smile at the corner of his lips failed to hide the pain behind his expression. "Are you going to be okay?" Clara was not in the least bit fooled by his act. "I'm fine, Clara, stop fussing over me. We are in...real danger...it's not...simply a prison..." his hand faltered it's grip on the small metal bench he was using to pull himself up. "Here, let me help you" Clara offered her hand just as he nearly fell on his face. He thought to bat the hand away, he never wanted to appear helpless, but especially never to her. She had saved him so many countless times throughout all his lives, his impossible girl, but in this regeneration, more stubbornly than ever, he just wanted to save her, to be her hero. He grasped her hand and allowed her to snake her other arm around his waist, he noticed the tenderness in her eyes as she helped him to sit on the small bench inside their cell. Always tenderness, warm and caring, that was his Clara, sometimes it was too much for him, sometimes her warmth nearly caused his true feelings for her to slip. He was sure she would've returned them at one point, when he looked so much younger and dashing, the bow-tie clad version of himself that she had mourned when he changed into who he was now. How could she possibly feel the same about a man who appeared nearly twice her age now, regardless of the hundreds of years that she already knew separated them.   
She sat beside him on the bench and noticed another grimace of pain sweep across his face as she slid her arm out from around his back. "How bad is it, Doctor? Don't lie, I can tell when you're lying." He heard the matter of fact tone in her voice, he wasn't going to be able to shrug off her concern so easily. "I don't think I can walk Clara, let alone make an escape just yet, but time lords heal quickly, you don't need to worry about me, just hope I can get us out of here in time." Clara heard his fear,"In time before what? You said this place isn't a prison, just what is this? What are they going to do with us, and with everyone here?" she gestured around to the hundreds of cells. "Do you notice something odd about how we're grouped in here?" he quizzed. "Yeah, everyone's paired off, boy girl, of the same species it looks. Well, except us, of course." She looked to him for clues. "Surely they just assumed we were the same, seeing as how we arrived together, but.." She cut him off and said what they both were thinking, "They expect us all to mate...but...but how? I mean, we aren't zoo animals or something, everyone here looks like intelligent species, what are they going to do to us?"   
Whoosh! Hssssss.... Their eyes darted quickly to the sounds coming from the far side of the room. A yellow-orange gas was being pumped into the top of a cell with two slender blue beings inside, they looked dazed as they breathed in whatever was filling the air. Then the next cage began filling with the same gas, going around the room, getting closer and closer to Clara and the Doctor's cell. "What is that?" Clara asked while her eyes went wide and followed every cage as the gas crept into them. "That is what they're going to do to us. Quickly, Clara! Go to the far side of the cage, grab the bars and stay there, do not allow yourself to come near me for anything, no matter how much you may want to!" Clara looked at him, very puzzled, but knew better than to ask any questions, she simply did as she was told, staring at him the whole time with the same quizzical and slightly annoyed expression. The hissing sounds became closer, and soon a small spout opened at top of their cell and pumped in the gas.  
The Doctor hid his face behind his jacket, Clara held her breath. If I can just not breath for a few moments maybe it will clear away, she thought. But, looking around the room, she noticed the gas was still thickly enveloping the other prisoners, even the blue couple who had received it first were still breathing it in. She noticed they had stood up, and were no longer dazed, she guessed what would happen next after the conclusion she and the Doctor had arrived at earlier. She looked away, but her suspicions were confirmed at the sounds of pleasurable moaning coming more and more intensely from around the room. She should have been repulsed, disgusted at what was happening, but oddly, it sounded good. Clara felt the tingling of arousal creep through her body as she took in all the noises around her, she closed her eyes and arched her neck and head back up against the bars, enjoying the sensation of her want. This is wrong, she thought, why would I? And then she realized that she had stopped holding her breath, she was inhaling the gas, and probably had been for a few moments now. "Oh, thank you Clara, you humans with your inferior respiratory system, you just had to breathe, didn't you?" the Doctor rolled his eyes at her, uh oh, that was a mistake, shouldn't have looked at her at all....his thoughts trailed off as his mind was exposed to the image of Clara, clinging to the other side of the cage, so clearly aroused and in need of pleasure. He wanted to fill that need so badly, so badly that his need was beginning to make his trousers uncomfortably tight. They had actually found an aphrodisiac powerful enough to affect a time lord? He didn't know that was possible, he usually had such stern self-control, but maybe it was playing up his true feelings for her? It was certainly no rare occurence for him to be turned on by his youthful and lively sidekick, he'd fantasized about Clara more times than he could remember, but this was different, he was struggling so much to not just tear her clothes off and make her moan like the rest of the room.  
Though her brain was foggy, Clara remembered the Doctor's instructions, grab the bars and stay there. Oh, but he was just across the cell, his fluffy gray hair just waiting for her to run her fingers through it, and his thin, stern lips, she imagined they could place the most precise kisses and marks on every tingling and hot part of her body. Do not allow yourself to come near me for anything. But didn't she want this all along? She loved him, she knew he could never return her feelings, after all he was a time lord, he had outlived so many loved ones, she knew he couldn't bear to let his guard down, he wouldn't allow himself to fall in love again only to be torn in two when he lost her. She respected this, and had tried to distract herself with Danny, an ordinary man who could return her feelings, but the attempt was futile. She was tied to the doctor, he was truly her soul mate, her best friend that she always wished was so much more. And right now, as the aphrodisiac coursed through her veins, she wanted all of the time lord to herself, she wanted him to take her, grab her, pull up her skirt, and make her shout his chosen name as she came completely undone in his arms. No matter how much you may want to! It was getting very hard to listen to the rational part of her brain at this point, but somehow she managed to still cling to the bars, her knuckles turning white from her grip. "Doctor, what happened to the sonic, can you please get us out of here?" she gritted through her teeth with urgency, she wouldn't last like this much longer without doing something she'd probably regret. "Still can't walk Clara, it won't do us much good until I'm healed a bit more. Though right now I'm quite glad I can't walk, or I might just walk over there and...." his voice sounded low and gravelly, almost predatory with intention, until Clara cut him off, "Shut up, shut up, shut up Doctor! I'm having a hard enough time here without you sounding like that. Wait a minute, if you sound like that, you're affected too?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it starts to get interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

They were abruptly cut off from their conversation by a loud buzzer signaling...well, signaling something, and one of the cages from across the large room being opened. They watched as a pair of moaning aliens were ushered into a smaller side room, still groping each other as they stumbled into the door, a big purple guard on either side of them holding the electronic weapons at the ready. "Where are they taking them?" Clara asked, trying her best to look anywhere besides at the time lord that she was now involuntarily imagining naked. Hmm. Naked. She noticed that except for herself and the Doctor, everyone else they had encountered on this planet had been....naked. The guards wore nothing, their very thick skin was their only armor, and no one else wore even so much as a scarf, why were the two of them still allowed their clothes? Surely what this place was trying to accomplish with mating would be achieved easier without clothing, why hadn't they been stripped down too....unless....Clara was disrupted from her thoughts by the Doctor, "Clara, I believe I know what this place is, I've heard of these vile places, far in the future, well, your future anyways, but always managed to avoid the nasty business before, never wanted to see one, could've gone my whole life just fine with never dealing with one in fact..." Clara was growing annoyed with suspense, "Doctor, you're rambling. Where are we?" He sighed, forcing the truth from his lips, "It's a porn factory, Clara." Her eyes went wide, Clara gulped visibly and gathered her thoughts, "Well, that certainly explains the aphrodisiac and the umm, mating. So, where they're taking those two..." The Doctor finished, "Is a smaller room with very high-tech cameras and every sort of surface or apparatus you could imagine for ahem, performing the act on." As much as Clara wanted to perform some acts on the Doctor right now, she couldn't risk hurting their friendship, and certainly not in front of a camera! She'd heard of her fair share of sex tape scandals with celebrities back on Earth, but imagine an intergalactic porn scandal with someone as infamous as the Doctor? That would be particularly awful. "They capture anyone who ventures too close to their planet without being invited, then they force them to participate in making the videos, just to make a hefty profit from them. That is the penalty for trespassing." The Doctor finished explaining all he'd heard of such establishments.  
As wrong as he knew this whole situation was, he still ached with need, eyes fixed on his enticing young companion, noting how perfectly supple her breasts looked in the thin silky material of her dress. He could just see the smallest bit of cleavage peeking out where she had left the top button undone, it was driving him mad. Without realizing it, a low growl escaped from the back of his throat. It did not go unnoticed by Clara. She stepped closer, wait, when had she let go of the bars? She knew this was terrible, they needed to focus, needed a plan, needed to get the bloody hell out of here as quickly as possible...but her mind kept growing cloudier, the aphrodisiac was too strong. "No, Clara, we can't, get back over th..mphf!" His protests were quickly silenced by her soft, full lips crashing into his in a needy kiss. Her tongue ravished the inside of his mouth, tasting him, entangling her tongue with his, he was kissing her back now. He had always dreamed of this, passionately kissing the woman who meant more to him than anyone else ever had. She was straddling him on the bench now, her weight on her knees at either side of his hips, her heat just inches above his straining member. He fought the urge to grind into her shamelessly. She took his lower lip into her mouth and sucked hard, he moaned into her mouth and reached his lean, yet surprisingly strong arms around her, pulling her tightly against his chest. They were breathing heavily together, passion threatening to overtake them at any moment. Why couldn't they stop, they both knew how wrong this was...  
Just then, the buzzer signalled overhead and their door began to open, two burly guards standing at the ready. The noise startled them enough to pull apart from each other. For a moment, all they could do was stare at one another in sheer shock over what had just taken place between them. The bigger guard grumbled something loudly in his foreign language, snapping them out of their stupor. "I think we'd better follow them," Clara was the first to speak, extending her arms to help the Doctor to his feet. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since their arrival in the small cell, but hopefully it was enough for the time lord to be at least somewhat healed. He grabbed one of her hands, blinking away the shock in his eyes, "umm,...yes....I guess so," he managed to mumble out. He cursed himself inwardly for letting a kiss turn his genius mind to mush, but in this regeneration emotions hadn't been his strong suit. He stood slowly, and took a few shaky steps to test his legs. Clara wrapped an arm around him to steady his still slightly off kilter balance, but she was genuinely amazed at how quickly he'd managed to heal. She was often amazed at nearly everything about him, the genius madman from the stars, her hero, her best friend, her...possibly something more if she could ever just tell him how she felt. The kiss, even with its aphrodisiac fueled lust, had brought all of her feelings of love and adoration for him dangerously close to a boiling point, she wanted to tell him everything here and now. But it isn't time, she thought, he wouldn't believe you in this state anyway, I have to focus, have to get us out of here.   
The Doctor looked carefully over the guards, the giant room filled with cells, looking for anything that might help their escape. He could try to cause a distraction, he could think of a few good ones that might allow them enough time to get away, but he was only walking in a straight line right now because of Clara's arm around his waist, he seriously doubted he could break into a full sprint just yet. "How long until you can run?" Clara questioned, as if reading his mind. "Soon, I should think, but not just yet. Did you notice the remotes they use to operate the doors and restraints?" He was brainstorming a plan. "Yeah, it looks like only the bigger ones carry them. Have you got a plan, Doctor?" They spoke quietly with their eyes down, not wanting to alarm the guards. "Maybe, but there's no way I can pull it off yet, I need more time, Clara." He sounded panicked as they were being led closer and closer to the filming room. "I'm afraid we don't have any time left, what are we going to do in there?" Clara still wanted to rip the Doctor's clothes off and finish what they had started in the cell, honestly, but not like this, not in front of guards and cameras, not made to feel like dirty animals, slaves. Ripping clothes off...clothes, what had she been thinking about earlier before she had been distracted...that's it! These aliens probably didn't know what clothes even were! That's why she and the doctor still had theirs on, they didn't know what clothes were so they must think that their outfits are simply part of their skin. They didn't know that she and the Doctor weren't the same species, so they probably weren't familiar with human or time lord anatomy either. This time, it was Clara who was piecing it all together, coming up with the plan to save them and hopefully every other prisoner here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a bit before I can get the next chapter up, really busy this week, but I am really enjoying writing this. Thank you all for the positive comments and kudos so far, this piece has really been a long time coming and you all are helping so much with the motivation!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, seems like it's been awhile, but here is the latest chapter! It's been hard finding time to write lately, but I will finish this if it kills me guys! I have no idea how long this is going to end up because it is way too easy for me to drag out even a small scene into a whole chapter with these two.

As they stepped into the filming room, the Doctor looked almost helplessly panicked. An array of multiple shapes and sizes of beds, chairs, and restraints were positioned on platforms throughout the room. Each with their own hovering sets of technologically advanced lights and cameras that appeared to operate on their own. Clara would have marveled at the grandeur of it all if it had been under any other circumstances. She felt a slight tremor at her side and turned to see the Doctor's current state of frantic worry. "Doctor, stop panicking, it's ok." He shot her an incredulous glance, daring her to tell him exactly how this could possibly be ok, then he went back to darting his head from side to side, scanning the room for any possible escape. "I noticed something, something you didn't," that came out more smugly than Clara intended, "The clothes, Doctor, think about the clothes..." She watched as his brain rapidly placed all the information together, "OH! The clothes, the clothes, why didn't I think of that, Clara?! I've been such an idiot, but that's brilliant! Brilliant in here anyway, we only have to make them think we're mating." Clara turned up a small grin at his exclamation, but it quickly turned again to a frown,"So, we still need some sort of distraction for one of us to nick the remote, you never answered me earlier about the sonic, did they take it?" The Doctor grinned slyly,"Yes, but I have a plan," he tapped his jacket pocket knowingly. They worked so well together, a few bits of information shared, and they knew exactly what they needed to do to escape, to save everyone. Their ability to compliment each others thoughts and actions happened so smoothly that they rarely noticed it anymore. It was just such an integral part of their survival throughout all of their adventures that it was usually taken for granted. Not this time, however. This time they both noticed. And at that very moment they were both thinking about how perfect they were for each other, but neither of them said a thing.  
"Erhhn, RONCHen...CHEKK!" An angry guard with a stern, yet puzzled, look on his face nudged the time lord and his companion further into the room. He gestured at the two of them with his weapon, and then waved it towards the various sets of furniture in the room. "I think we'd best choose a set..." Clara directed at the Doctor, but was instead nervously eyeing the aggravated guard. "That one, up there." the Doctor said with certainty, despite the fact that he was still incredibly worried about what exactly they would do when they got there. It was quite a bit further from the exit than Clara preferred, but the tone of his voice said the Doctor knew what he was doing and had a reason for it. So she didn't argue this time, just nodded and began leading him in that direction, arm still steadying around his waist. But, the guards, they still looked somehow troubled, uneasy at the two of them.   
The guards were indeed quite curious, and wary, of the two strange looking creatures they were prodding into the production facilities. Every other being they had encountered was locking feeding parts, limbs tangled in tight yet shifting embraces, or rubbing reproductive organs together so fervently at this point. They would usually come crashing into the first filming set that looked sufficient for their species to achieve orgasm, and go at it like wild animals, too far gone to even mind the camera floating around them, hovering at every angle needed to get a good shot. What then, was different about these two? One of them was touching the other, gangly limb wrapped tightly against the other's midsection, but it did not appear to be sexual, why then? The taller one did have a slight grimace, and barely noticeable limp as it shuffled forward, the shorter had a look of concern whenever the limp became noticeable or when the taller one paused or stumbled. It must be injured. That might deter their activities, but shouldn't stop them altogether, they must be highly intelligent then. The eldest guards were involved in testing the aphrodisiac when it was invented. They knew that the IQs of the prisoners directly correlated with the times at which it wore off. All creatures they tested were affected strongly regardless of intelligence, but more intelligent ones recovered quickly, and were a threat to the facility in their states of clear thinking. The lead guard had a tough decision to make then, they needed another dose of the aphrodisiac fast, that much was clear, but should they heal the injured one? Usually they wanted creatures at peak efficiency to deliver the best performance on camera, but was it wise to heal the highly intelligent ones? The supervisors would be angry with sub-par performance, and they did have their potent shock weapons to quell any disobedience, what could these two spindly little creatures really do?  
"Nah CAN Tonggg...Hah!" The guard called out. A small panel opened in the ceiling and a round little drone with one eyestalk appeared. It flew across the room, presumably seeking the one who ordered it. The Doctor shuddered at the sight of it, not enough for anyone but Clara to notice though. That eye, it reminded him of a Dalek, and recognising it as a medical drone, simultaneously reminded him of a particularly unpleasant encounter with the 'kindness' of medical robots in a previous regeneration. The guard barked out more orders to the drone, which beeped and hummed in compliance as it came to hover directly over the Doctor and Clara. A hissing noise followed by a thick yellow-orange gas cloud encircling their heads was the result of the guard's orders. The Doctor rolled his eyes at this, he should've seen it coming, really. He was planning away with Clara, thinking far too clearly, the chemicals that had heightened his desires had worn off several minutes ago. If he had been smarter about this, he would have kissed Clara the whole way into the room, informing her that, of course, it was just to make their captors believe they were still affected. He stared at Clara pleadingly, she was trying, once again, not to breath in the gas. He saw her eyes water, knew that her chest and throat must be burning, craving oxygen. Just as he feared she might pass out, the guard held a weapon very near her face and turned it on. It was close enough to scare her, but not close enough to harm her. She let out a gasp as she saw it buzz only inches from her nose, the Doctor instinctively shouted, "Clara!" and pulled her away from the weapon, only to end up causing both of them to fall clumsily to the floor. They heard the unmistakable sound that could translate nearly any language barrier, the guards were laughing wildly at them. The brutish aliens must've been proud that their little weapon trick worked, startling their prisoners enough to make them lose the fight to hold their breath, causing them to inhale the influencing cloud encircling them. But, to the Doctor's surprise, and much to his worry, the ominous little drone wasn't done yet. It hovered closer to him, a red light appeared, running over him. It was scanning his body, for what? Then it directed another dose of light, blindingly bright white, pinpointed precisely on each scar he had received from the previous barrage of weapons in the alleyway.   
The little drone had retreated to its darkened corner. The Doctor tried to stand, and found it incredibly easy to do so. All of the pain that had him barely able to walk was gone, the drone had healed him. Why? He could only guess that they wanted their porn stars in tip-top shape. He flashed Clara his best 'hey, look what I can do' grin, and then extended a strong arm to help her up. When her hand gripped his, he got a swift reminder of what he'd briefly forgotten during his joyous healing, the aphrodisiac. He could feel the heat, the touch, the softness of the hand enveloped in his own. Clara's hand, touching Clara Oswald, and all of the warm sensations from that one small point of contact went straight to his groin. "So, I see you're feeling all better, Doctor? Good, then you'll be ready for everything I'm about to do to you." Clara purred in a very un-Clara like voice. So, she's not really fighting it much this time, the Doctor thought. But, then again, she was gorgeous, did he really have to fight it? Yes, this was the woman he loved, he wouldn't take advantage of her this way. "Clara, remember, our clothes stay on. It's the one advantage we have here." he got closer to her ear, "even if I really do still want to rip yours off..." his whispered breath across her ear was enough to make her shiver. His head was tilted toward her ear, leaving just a portion of his neck above his collar teasingly inches away from her face. She seized the opportunity and claimed it, closing the few inches and biting ever so gently, then closing her lips around his skin and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. "Ah!" the time lord gasped and shuddered slightly, his legs feeling once again weak and nearly giving out on him, though this time definitely not from pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels a bit short to me, but I just really wanted to get it out there as the events included were probably desperately needed by many of you. Might not be quite what you wanted but its as close as we get for now. My first time writing anything smutty, so it took forever and was much harder than I anticipated, hope it turned out well!

The Doctor led Clara across the room to the spot he had chosen for their soon to be filmed escapades. The way there was peppered with kisses, sucks, and nibbles along his neck, lips, and oh, now she had found his earlobe again. He was openly moaning, having given up entirely on his dignity but not on their escape plan. She tried, unsuccessfully, at least three different times, to push him down onto the nearest filming set. It was quite a challenge to resist, but they finally made it to their destination. In the center of the platform sat a single piece of furniture that was vaguely reminiscent of a chaise lounge, except that it appeared to be made entirely of a bright orange gel-like translucent material. Now it was his turn to playfully push her down onto the chaise. She laid across the odd furniture with more grace than he imagined anyone else could. Panting with desire, she looked up at him with those stunningly seductive brown eyes. He quickly followed her onto the chaise, choosing to remain on top, hoping that meant he could have some modicum of control over himself. She snaked her fingers behind his neck and up into his hair, tugging gently at the strands. She pulled him closer into a deep and needy kiss that started out with clashing teeth but ended in swirling tongues and moans that vibrated into each others mouths. Resting his weight on one arm, he splayed his other hand on her shoulder and ran it tentatively across the silken fabric of her dress, hovering just slightly to the side of her breasts. He looked to her eyes for confirmation, they were closed as she arched her neck slightly and mouthed 'please'. That was all the go ahead he needed for now. He began lightly massaging one of her breasts, and quickly realized that she hadn't been wearing a bra. Ducking his head to her chest, he placed his mouth on the soft silk covering her nipple. First he licked the area, letting the fabric grow dark from the wetness of his tongue. Then he gently sucked her nipple through the fabric until it hardened. He pulled away and marveled at the tiny peak showing through her dress, and at the way she was practically writhing beneath him. He turned his attention to her other nipple, and repeated the process, letting his hand drift decidedly south. Her dress had hiked up considerably revealing her thin tights underneath. Although the aphrodisiac coursing through his veins was driving him forward, his doubts and fears were still prevalent in his mind. He needed to know it was truly okay before he touched her there. "Clara, are you certain, you want me to?" His hand resting on her thigh, only centimeters away from bringing her some form of pleasure. "Oh, God yes, please Doctor, touch me!" Clara's eager pleading was almost too much for him to handle, he fought the urge to discard the tights entirely and instead ran one finger up and down the inside of her thigh. He led it back up and settled it directly over her clit. Clara let out an excited moan as he pressed down and rubbed in a circular motion. She could feel everything through the thin nylon as he applied just a bit more pressure. Every one of her breaths was a constant stream of moans, she was so close, but not like this. No, she couldn't wait to touch him in at least some way. She sneaked her hand down and grabbed the front of his trousers, palming him up and and down his sensitive length through the fabric. "Oh, Clara!" he gasped in surprise as she touched him. She reveled in the sounds she drew from him, and from what she could feel of him on her palm. He was larger than she expected, and incredibly hard for her. She tried to imagine how he would feel without the pesky layers of fabric covering him, how he would feel inside her. Suddenly, he sat back on his knees, and before she could react, he was grabbing both her hands and pinning them above her head. He lowered his body back down to hers and placed another searing kiss on her lips while rubbing his clothed cock roughly over the barely there nylon covering her clit. She pulled her head up and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to his tongue that was pleading for entrance. He set a rhythm rolling his hips, and they continued to kiss with unending passion. They were completely lost in sensation, grinding into each other and making out like they were a couple of desperate teenagers in the backseat of a car. His lips strayed down to her neck, kissing and sucking right where it met her collarbone, as he continued to feverishly grind into her. It felt so good, even if he couldn't be inside her, he made it up to her by applying just the right amount of pressure and going at just the right pace, speeding up a bit more when he could sense that she was very close to her climax. "Oh, Doctor, that feels, amazing!" she whined as he continued toying with her neck. Then he bit the sensitive spot there, not hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough to push her over the edge, and she came instantly with a beautifully breathy scream of his name. Hearing her scream in orgasm was so intoxicating that it only took a few more thrusts against her soaked tights before he was coming as well, deeply moaning her name and riding out his release as he came in spurts, coating the inside of his pants.  
Coming down from their pleasure, they held each other close, breathing heavily and minds still slightly foggy. He placed a single sweet kiss on her forehead before swiftly donning a pair of dark glasses he'd pulled from inside his jacket and staring directly at a panel on the wall just near their chosen film set. Clara heard the familiar buzzing that typically came from a certain sonic screwdriver, and the room went pitch black with a simultaneous popping sound coming from the wall panel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
